One Guy, One Girl and One Stylish Bra
by delenadesire
Summary: How is it possible for a bra to bring two people together? A fun Delena one-shot


**One Guy, One girl and One Stylish Bra**

**Delena One-Shot**

******Disclaimer: Character names are based on the TV series, The Vampire Diaries. **No Copywright intended.

* * *

Elena admired the stylish bra, deciding it was absolutely perfect. Black, pointy; it was the right size and it fastened in the front. Absolutely perfect.

Damon admired the stylish bra, deciding it was absolutely perfect. Giant cups, black, sexually appealing - absolutely perfect.

As he reached out to collect his intended purchase, the female customer standing next to him had the same idea.

Elena pulled on her end of the bra, saying to the stranger, "Excuse me, will you let go?"

"Me? No you let go," Damon insisted, not surrendering to the woman's sexy good looks. Unlike most men, he was immune to the feline charms that had driven more than one man into a lifetime of changing light bulbs and mowing lawns.

Besides, the bra was far too much cup for this flat-chested filly he thought.

"I saw it first," Elena felt inclined to impress, not actually knowing if she had or not. However, this moron wasn't getting the bra.

"Come on," he tried to reason. "Can't you see that it's far too much cup for you? Or...were you intending on stuffing it with a batch of wadded tissues?" A seductive smirk appeared on his face.

"The bra isn't for me," she grated out between clenched teeth, infuriated that the stranger had insulted her cup size.

"No?"

"It's for my grandmother," Elena told him, yanking hard on the bra yet the stranger retained his hold. His grip was firm which caused his muscles to bulge out of his black t-shirt.

"Must be a young one - for a grandmother that is," he couldn't help but comment, actually quite proud that he'd held on to the sling shot. She would have to pry it out of his cold, dead hands if she intended on having it, he went on to decide.

"She's eighty-five - not that it's any of your bee's wax."

Damon lifted his brows, quite stunned over the revelation. "I was under the impression that the older a dame got, the more sag in the shoot."

"You're ridiculous - rough and ludicrous," Elena snapped.

"Perhaps, but at least I'm honest. I happen to know for a fact that I spied the bra first," he challenged, Elena deciding that he was calling her a liar.

"Oh? So I'm a liar, eh?"

"Well, let's just say that you made a mis-statement. Seems to work for the politicians," Damon reasoned, noticing that the fellow shopper was a bit nice on the eyes. 'Bit nice on the eyes' was an understatement. She was gorgeous.

Flaming brown hair, flaming red lips, flaming red dress, flaming red nails - as well as her flaming red temper. Wow was it a turn on.

Fine," she whipped out, simply wanting to buy the bra and go grab a bite to eat.

She was starving. Skipping breakfast had been an idiot mistake.

"Look, it's my grandmother's birthday and this is the perfect bra. She'll love it. I don't know what purpose that you had in mind for the bra," she eased out, closing her eyes and really not wanting to go there. "Nonetheless, can't you please have a little humanity about you? Just this once?" she asked, batting her eyes at him as she attempted civility. "If not for me, at least for an old lady?"

Amid the eye-batting, Damon released the bra, popping the lady's hand rather smartly in the process.

"Ouch!" Elena yelled out, slinging her hand, the bra boomeranging a few feet away - into the 36-Double-A section.

"I'm sorry, miss," Damon offered, taking her hand in his as he examined the damage. "Ouch is right. This looks like it hurts. Very silly of me."

"Yes, I totally agree," Elena shot back.

"Look, how about you purchase the bra and I'll take you out for a bite of lunch?" he suggested, deciding it might be fun, getting to know the sassy lady in red, even if she did have a flat chest.

"Hey! That's my bra!" Elena shouted, looking behind Damon as a female shopper picked up the bra and started to place it into her basket.

"Sorry, sister - it's mine now," the woman told her, flashing an exceptionally white victory smile.

Damon reached over and effortlessly pulled the bra from her, getting snapped hard on the hand for his efforts. "Well sister, it's mine now," he told the shocked-looking female.

"Well! Of all the nerve!"

Elena shared a naughty giggle with Damon as the angry woman strutted away, then he handed her the bra and asked with a smirk, "Well? Does that earn me a lunch date or not, pretty woman?"

"Oh yes," she assured, flashing him a smile, Damon smiling back in the process.

After Elena had paid for her purchase they began walking towards the Italian restaurant located in the lower level of the mall, exchanging names and other basic info along the way.

Damon suggested that they sit outside, Elena finding the table supporting the flickering candles a bit amusing for the outdoors.

After they had settled, she asked him, "So Damon, why did you want this bra? For a lady friend? Lover?"

"No, no," he assured, taking up his water glass as he shook his head. "One of my best friends is having a bachelor party-"

"That's all I want to know," Elena assured, picking up her glass and fanning her eyes over his handsome form.

Damon smiled at her, then made a toast, "Here's to the start of a beautiful friendship - and hopefully, much more."

Elena clicked her glass against his, deciding that for once she couldn't agree with him more...

* * *

**This is my first fanfic! This one is only a one-shot but hopefully there will be many more stories to come. Please review, I would like to know what you think.**

**Daisy**


End file.
